Leggo My Eggo
by AngelAsh74
Summary: Kagome's new school project is a bit 'cracked', but if she's going to pass, she'll need the help of Inuyasha and the gang. Especially when enemies of the Miko and hanyou catch wind of it.
1. The Incredible, Edible Egg

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... yet! **

**This Fanfic was on here previously, but due to some glitches, hiccups and burps, it fell off. (Ouch!) So, I am re-posting it! (Hooray!) So if you say to yourself, "Self, this looks familiar." don't be surprised when self answers back, "Well, duh! Did you not read the blurb under the disclaimer?" (I am assuming af course, that everyone is like me and has these kinds of internal arguments...)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE INCREDIBLE, EDIBLE EGG**

Inuyasha stood at the opening of the well and waited impatiently for Kagome to return. He'd promised her that he wouldn't come to pick her up this time and in return, she swore she would only be gone for two days.

The wait was killing him.

"Maa! Why's she taking so long?" He growled and paced around the well. Shippo, who sat on the edge also watching for her, stared at Inuyasha with a glazed look.

"Sheesh, Inuyasha. It's barely morning! She said she'd come back in two days."

"AND IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS!" he snarled out.

Miroku sighed deeply and gave Inuyasha a patient look. "Perhaps you should give her two FULL days."

"Wah- oh." The cranky hanyou had the decency to look somewhat repentant. But even that didn't last long.

"Then I'm gonna go and kill something!" he jumped off towards the cover of trees, a devilish grin on his lips as he looked for some random Youki to slaughter.

Sango gave a deep sigh and leaned back against a moss covered rock. "He is an energetic one. I'm dying for a rest."

Miroku yawned and stretched his aching muscles, then flopped down next to the exterminator, almost groaning with delight as the soft grass at his back cushioned him.

"I for one enjoy these little reprieves we get when she goes home. It's the only time we get to rest!"

"Inuyasha doesn't seem to slow down at all." Sango agreed. "I wonder sometimes if Kagome doesn't go home every now and again to unwind herself."

"Well, if you want any relax time, I suggest you get on with it." Shippo warned sagely. "It won't be long and Inuyasha will come back, cranky and pacing the well wondering why she's not returned yet."

"Mmm." Both Sango and Miroku shared a look of agreement, then relaxed and closed their eyes. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

Shippo pulled out one of his many fox toys and sat down next to Kirara. "We'll keep watch, Kirara." He instructed, then spun the top and tossed her a ball.

"Phew!" Kirara agreed happily and dove at the globed toy.

Kagome sat at her school desk, a huge sigh of reliefescaping her as the test were collected.

_'I don't think I did too bad, considering I've missed almost the entire semester.'_

She would have enough time when she got out of school to shop for supplies, go home and grab a quick bath and dinner with her family, then it was back into the well. She knew if she was a second past sunset, Inuyasha would pop a major artery and destroy something.

She gave a heavy sigh and wondered again why she put up with it.

"Alright class. Now that we've completed the test, it's time to discuss our next terms big project."

Kagome pulled herself back to the present and concentrated on the teachers instruction.

"We will be discussing child development and parenting. Your project will be to carry around an egg for two weeks, which you will name and care for as if it were a real baby."

Kagome felt her mouth drop open.

"Haaaaaaa..."

"You are to take your egg with you wherever you go. If you must leave your egg, you are to find a babysitter to care for it. Treat the egg like a real child. Keep a diary of your time with the egg."

_'You must be joking... I have to carry around a raw egg and keep it safe while in Inuyasha's time?'_ Kagome slumped in defeat. _'A test would be easier!'_

"Take great care in not breaking your eggs! If you loose it, break it or boil it, " the teacher gave all the class a stern look. "It will be an automatic failure. This project counts for ALL of this semesters grades."

"GAHH!" Kagome fell out of her chair. 'ALL THE GRADE?'

"Kagome?" her friend Ayumi whispered in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm doomed!" Kagome moaned as she dragged herself back up to her chair then face faulted onto her desktop. "I have a hard enough time protecting the shards. Now I'll have to watch over an...egg."

Ayumi gave her a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome held out her hand as the teacher deposited a extra large white chicken egg with a special mark on it into her hands.

"Nothing..." she muttered.

"What are you going to name it?" Sota peeked over the soft pillow that the egg lay upon, watching it with mild interest as Kagome packed for her return through the well.

"I don't' know." she answered with a weary sigh. "I'm half tempted to just leave it here and let mama take care of it for me."

She had a sudden feeling of guilt over abandoning it, as if she was somehow leaving a real child behind and discarding it.

'This is just ridiculous! It's an egg for Pity sake!' she scolded herself. But the feeling stayed. 'What kind of mother would just go off and leave her child? Mom would never have done such a thing.'

The stupidity of her own logic hit her all at once.

_'That's because Sota and I aren't eggs.'_

"I think you should take it with you, nee-chan!" Sota commented excitedly. "It will be a good way to see what sort of father Inu-no-nii-chan is."

Kagome dropped the cup-o-noddles she had been about to stuff in the pack and gave her little brother a look of shock.

"Sota, what are you babbling about?" she felt the creep of a blush making it's way up her face. "Inuyasha will think the whole thing is dumb and probably add the thing to his food." she grumbled, suddenly angry with the hanyou for being insensitive to such things.

Sota watched his sister's expression grow dark. "I-I think he'd be a good father." he insisted. "You should at least give him a chance."

Kagome stared at the egg for a few moments, considering his words. "Well, it's not like I have much choice. If I'm ever going to get this egg back in one piece, I'm going to need his help."

"So what are you going to call it?" Sota asked again.

Kagome shrugged. "Don't know. What do you think I should name it? You're the uncle, after all." she teased affectionately.

He scrunched up his nose in deep thought. "Sukoshi Takara!" he proclaimed happily, pleased with himself.

"'Little Treasure', huh?" she laughed, then gently took the egg and wrapped it up a few times with batting and cloth.

"Mmm." Sota nodded. "That or Bob."

Inuyasha returned to well just as the sun was about to dip down over the mountainside. Everyone was asleep. And Kagome was still no where to be found.

"Dammit!" he swore softly, going to stand over the well again.

"If she doesn't come soon, I'm going after her." he grumbled. He wouldn't be breaking his promise. She'd promised to be back in two days time and she was going to be breaking HER end of the bargain if she didn't show up soon.

Just as the thought finished, a bright flash lit the well.

"Finally!" he grumbled, then dove down to give her a hand with her backpack.

Kagome watched him cover the opening, then dive down towards her. She gave him a light smile and clutched the egg closer to her chest. He came to stand beside her, an irritated but happy look on his face.

"Oi, what the hell took so long?" he grumbled, then gently reached for her pack. She let it go without complaint, glad to have the heavy thing off her back. He settled it on his shoulder, then linked his arm around her waist and prepared to take them both out of the well.

That was when he noticed her clutching something to her chest.

"What cha got there?" he asked curiously, bending at the knees for his jump.

"My baby." she answered, just as he leapt.

"WAHHHHHH!" he was taking off guard and off balance and they were suddenly heading straight into the wall of the well.

"INUYASHA! THE WALL!" Kagome curled her body up, hugging the egg closer and tensing up for the impact, but Inuyasha took the brunt of it and they both went plunging back down to the bottom of the well. Kagome let out a screech and Inuyasha positioned himself again to take the main impact, which left Kagome landing on his chest and stomach, both she and the precious cargo in her hands coming to rest with a cushioned jolt.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright!" She jumped up and looked down at the poor hanyou, who was not only out of air from the impact he'd suffered, but also from the news she'd just shared. He twitched a bit, still not answering her.

_'What the hell does she mean HER BABY!'_ he thought wildly.

"Kagome! Is that you?" Shippo called down.

"Oi, Kagome! How was your trip home?" Miroku called out congenially.

"Are you two alright?" Sango asked, seeming to be the only one to notice the state they were in.

"I-I think so." Kagome called back warily, then turned back to check on Inuyasha. "Are you alright?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, 'YOUR BABY!" He shouted angrily then sprang to his feet. He was suddenly nose to nose with her and seething with anger.

"In-u-ya-sha..." she warned, her own eyes narrowing. He didn't care.

"And just who the hell is the father?" He demanded., not really caring if she sat him or not. He was shocked. And VERY hurt. "It's that filthy ass, Honky-jun, isn't it!"

"His name is Hojokun, and NO it's isn't his!"

Kagome felt her temper rising as well. Of all the ridiculous things!

"Well then who-"

"A chicken!" she shouted. Inuyasha blinked.

Miroku's shocked voice reached them.

"How on earth could that be? The dynamics of it alone are impossible..." the sound of Sango's hand slapping against his head echoed through the well.

"A-a chicken?" Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. "What the hell are you talking about? You don't lay eggs!"

"If we could just get up to the top of this well, I would be more than happy to explain everything." she muttered. The splitting headache that was forming behind her eyes was not helping matters at all.

"Fine." he growled. "But I'm finding the bastard who left you with his kid. That just ain't right." he picked up the bag and Kagome and leapt out of the well.

'That was somehow very... sweet of him to say.' Kagome thought.

"We've got enough to worry about without having a baby to watch out for."

'I take it back.' She thought angrily. "Inuyasha, you BAKA NE!"

"WHAT!" he shouted back.

"Welcome home Kagome!" Shippo cried happily and launched himself at her. Inuyasha caught him in mid air by the tail.

"Oi, watch out for the baby, kid." he scolded, then set the confused fox child on the ground.

"Baby?" Sango stared at her friend in shock. "K-Kagome! You found a baby?"

Miroku grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand and started pumping it in earnest, wiping at a tear on his cheek.

"Congratulations, old man! I never had a clue you'd gone that far." he suddenly yanked the shocked hanyou closer and whispered behind his hand, "how'd you get her to do it?."

"SHADAP!" Inuyasha glomped the henti monk on the head. "We didn't do that!"

"Oh for pity sake!" Kagome let out a deep sigh and unwrapped the egg. "It's for my school. It's this semesters class project. I'm supposed to carry this egg around and treat it like my own child." She held the white object up, the light of the setting sun causing the white shell to almost glow.

"Awe..." they all said as one.

Clearly, none of them had a clue how to respond.

"That's just stupid." Inuyasha grumbled, secretly relieved that it wasn't a real baby and that there wasn't another man.

"Yes, well. Stupid or not, this will be my grade for this semester. I can't let ANYTHING happen to this egg!" she emphasized.

"Why don't' you just boil it?" Sango suggested.

"Can't. If it's boiled, it will be an automatic failing grade."

"And just what sort of test are they going to give you on some stupid egg?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"There won't be any test. I just have to hand in the egg and my diary on it, then I'll be done."

All Inuyasha heard was, 'there won't be any test.' It thrilled him. That would mean she wouldn't have to go away for days on end. He was suddenly willing to help out.

"So what are we supposed to do? Burp the thing? Sing it to sleep?"

"Oh dear!" Miroku sighed. "He's cracked." he peeked a looked from his shut eye to see if anyone had caught on to his little joke and found them all staring at him with unamused expressions.

"Funny." Shippo grumbled.

They made their way to Kaede's hut, Kagome explaining her project while they all took turns holding the egg.

"Have you named it yet?" Shippo asked in excitement. It sounded like a fun game to him.

"No. Sota wanted to call it 'Little Treasure' or 'Bob', but nothing has been decided."

Sango wrinkled her nose and gave her a skeptical look. "Bob?"

Kagome blushed and waved her hand dismissively. "It was just for fun!" she replied with a breathy laugh.

"So it's a boy?" Miroku concluded.

"...Uhhhh..." Kagome gave him a blank look.

"If she calls it 'Bob', then it is." Shippo remarked.

"True," Miroku conceded. "But she just said that 'Bob' was only a joke."

"So you could give it a girls name." Sango decided.

"How do you tell if an egg is a boy or a girl?" Shippo wondered.

"Phew!" Kirara leapt onto Sango's shoulder and batted at the egg with her tiny paw.

"Careful, Kirara." Sango warned. "This is Kagome's precious treasure. We musn't break it."

"Phew." the little fire cat curled up and purred into it's mistresses neck, content to ignore the egg again.

"Well, I can't think of a single thing to name it." Miroku decided at last. "Might as well just call it 'egg' and be done with it."

"You can't just call it 'egg!'" Shippo protested. "It's her baby!"

"What would YOU name it then?" The monk demanded.

"...ummmmm..." he came up blank.

"So I thought."

Kagome let out a sad sigh and stared at the egg. If she didn't come up with something soon, the thing would have to be called 'Bob' after all.

Inuyasha watched the dejected look come over her face and frowned. This whole thing seemed to mean a lot to her. If naming the stupid egg would cheer her up, he decided he'd help out.

"Oi, Kagome." He said softly, a light blush coming over his cheeks.

"Mm?" She looked up at him as they continued walking side by side, ignoring the arguing of the others.

"Why don't you call it 'Aiko'?" he suggested softly.

She stared up at him in astonishment, then smiled softly.

"Aiko is lovely. Where did you hear that name?" she asked gently, hoping he wouldn't close himself off from her now.

"Gah..." he gave a half hearted protest. "It's just a name I've always figured might be nice for a little girl... that's all."

"I think it's perfect. Thank you Inuyasha." she smiled up at him, happy that he would open up to her in such a way.

And so the egg had a name. It was called 'Beloved.'

* * *

**AWE! Inuyasha is a daddy!... kinda... warped, no? **

**Next chapter: Death of a ding dong! just joking... man, I am on one...**


	2. Sunny Side UP

**DISCLAIMER:** **I now own...drum roll The Egg! crash of cymbol Not impressed, huh? Okay, so read on...**

**

* * *

**  
**Chapter two: Sunny side up**

Kaede was standing on her porch when the group of travelers arrived. The sun had set by then and she had known they would be coming back as soon as Kagome arrived from the well. She stared in confusion at the egg they were passing around and wondered at their strange actions towards it.

"Are you sure we should name it that?" Miroku protested. "Wouldn't a more manly name fit the egg better? I mean, the tough exterior, the soft inside with a heart of gold..." he nodded solemnly to himself. "Certainly this fits the description of a man."

"Excuse me?" Sango muttered. "Exactly what is it your implying?"

"Drop it, monk," Inuyasha grumbled. "We named it Aiko."

"I like it!" Shippo piped up happily. Gulping down one of the sugary treats Kagome had brought back for him.

"Perhaps we should bless it," Miroku decided.

"IT'S AN EGG!" Sango emphasized.

"I know that!" Miroku shot back. "But she's supposed to treat it like a real child! I am simply trying to get into the spirit of this thing."

"A-oh..." Sango blushed a bit.

"Does this mean I'm Aiko's uncle then?" Shippo wondered aloud.

"I suppose so..." Kagome nodded.

"Then I shall be it's godfather, and Sango it's godmother," Miroku said dramatically.

"And you can be the grandmother, Kaede!" Shippo announced with joy as he scampered up onto the porch and grinned up at the woman.

"Hast thou lost thy mind? That be an egg!" Kaede sputtered out. "I'll not claim it as kin when it came from the southern end of fowl."

Sango and Miroku grimaced at the description. "She makes a good point..." Sango muttered.

"It's for a class project. I'm to treat it as my own child," Kagome explained, ready to put the whole topic aside and turn in. Her head was throbbing by now.

"I see." Kaede didn't really look as if she understood, but she knew well enough to drop the topic now or be utterly confused later on.

"So if I be the grandmother, Shippo an uncle, Miroku and Sango godfather and godmother, and Kagome the mother... then who be the father?" her knowing eye settled on Inuyasha, who was looking rather fidgety all of a sudden.

Everyone was quite for a moment, no one daring to utter a word. Kagome felt her cheeks go bright red with embarrassment and she cleared her throat.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm pretty beat. I'd just as soon get to bed early since we will be traveling again at the break of dawn."

"Good idea."

"I'm with you!"

"I feel pretty beat myself..."

"Wait just a damn minute!" Inuyasha snarled. "I ain't havin' that egg called a bastard child."

Everyone stopped suddenly and turned to stare at the bristling hanyou.

"What doth thou plan to do then?" Kaede smirked, her hands behind her back and a satisfied look in her eye.

"I'll be the..." he trailed off with his sentence then, suddenly finding his scuffing feet to be very interesting.

"What was that?" The old woman asked. "Mine ears do fail me."

"I'LL BE THE FATHER!" he snarled out, then stomped his way past the others and into the hut. "AN DON'T BE MAKIN SUCH A BIG FREAKIN DEAL OVER IT!" he warned.

Kagome and Kaede shared an amused smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kaede chuckled.

Later that evening, as they all lay sleeping in the hut, Inuyasha cracked an eye and checked to see that all the others were asleep before reaching over to touch the egg softly.

It was just a stupid egg, some ridiculous project from Kagome's weird school. And yet, now that the idea had been placed in the open, he suddenly wondered what sort of father he might be. He'd barely knew his own father, and the lack of male influence hadn't seemed

to effect him in a bad way. But what would he be like now if he'd been able to identify with his dad? Would he have resented his half self so much for so long?

Kagome sighed softly in her sleep and turned over. Inuyasha snatched his hand back and quickly shut his eye, blushing furiously at the thought of being caught doing something as silly as caressing the egg. He peaked out when her breathing became deep and even again and this time studied her.

_'Kagome would be a great mother,'_ he thought to himself. _'She already takes good care of all of us, and Shippo's attached to her at the hip.'_ He sighed deeply, then gave a low growl of irritation. _'What a baka I am! What the hell am I worrying over this shit for? IT'S AN EGG!'_

But he couldn't resist the urge to lightly brush a stray lock of hair away from Kagome's forehead, and offer the same gentle caress to the still, white egg.

"Goodnight, little Aiko," he mumbled, then shut his eyes and concentrated on sleep.

Kaede smiled into the darkness. She had thought the whole egg thing to be a bit silly. But it seemed that the concept was a good one in respects to Inuyasha. His feelings towards Kagome were obvious to everyone but he and Kagome. Perhaps with the pretend child between them, things would progress a bit more.

Kagome awoke the next day feeling refreshed and in better spirits. The rest of her companions were still asleep. Everyone that is except Inuyasha, who was absent. With a bit of a panicked shock she also noticed the absence of the egg.

"Oh no! He's eating it!" she wailed out, scrambling to her feet and dashing out the front door.

"INUYASHA!" she called out frantically. "INUYASHA!"

"SHHH!" he landed behind her, scaring her half to death. "What you screamin' about? Trying to wake half the village?"

She spun about and was about to sit him for eating her project when she noticed a make shift pack wrapped about his chest. The tiny outline of the egg could be seen and she could do no more than stare in shock at him. He'd made a baby carrier for the egg?

"What's a matter with you? First your screaming for me, now you just stare at me?" He was adjusting the strap and keeping one hand protectively covered over the egg.

"I-I just woke up and saw the eeg- I mean, Aiko was gone. I panicked," she said with a blush. She wasn't about to admit that she'd thought he'd taken off and eaten it.

"Oh," Inuyasha nodded his understanding. "I didn't want Miroku stumbling around, half asleep and squashing her, so I figured I'd take her out with me."

_'Her?'_ Kagome thought with wonder. _'Wow, he's really getting into this. Maybe Sota was right. Inuyasha WOULD make a good father.'_

"Now what?" he snarled grumpily. "Yea got that goofy look on your face again. What gives?"

_'Inuyasha, you sure know how to ruin a moment...'_

She rolled her eyes, then waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Nothing. Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Great!" Inuyasha grabbed for her hand and pulled her towards the hut. "Me and Aiko are hungry too."

_'Maybe he's a little TOO into it...'_ she worried as the ducked inside.


	3. Over Easy

Disclaimer: I OWN AIKO, THE EGG! (And what a cute little egg she is!) But I don't own anything else...

Bummer

**Chapter three: Over Easy**

_Egg Diaries- Day one By Higurashi Kagome_

_After much consideration and plenty of arguing, we have decided to name the egg Aiko. Her extended family has welcomed her with much love, if not a bit of confused wonder._

_Inuyasha has taken to the egg with more gusto than I would have imagined. He took the egg with h im this morning on his hunt, and even made a pack to carry it in. I think if I let him, he would carry it around all the time, but with him diving along the trees and the way he always seems to get into a battle, I'm scared 'She" might end up scrambled. Still, it's sweet that he is being so good about this. Perhaps Sota was right after all. He just might make a wonderful father after_

_all._

_Sango and Miroku were both reluctant to join in, or I should say, Sango was. Miroku seems to find it a wonderful distraction and even offered to burp Aiko after breakfast this morning. (Sweat drop.)_

_Shippo, as imagined, is taking the same approach as Sota, in that he is thrilled to play along and be called the "Uncle." Kaede hasn't said much, but I noticed her eyeing Aiko this morning as she grumbled about what she might cook up for breakfast.(Shudder! That would mean the end of my grade!)_

_For myself, I am having a difficult time in pretending that Aiko is a child. Every time I look at the tiny white thing, all I see is an omelet with some tofu and leaks mixed in, some white rice on the side..._

_Great! I'm the worst mother in the world! I've just envisioned my baby as breakfast!_

Kagome dropped her pen and slumped. She was leaning up against a tree where they had stopped for a lunch break, waiting for the water to finish boiling for the Ramen.

'This is so bad!' she moaned to herself, looking down miserably at the innocent little white egg resting by her side. 'Everyone can get into this project except for me! I just keep thinking how silly this all is, and feeling bad for putting my friends through such a humiliating process.'

"Oi! Kagome." Inuyasha crept over and sat on his haunches next to her. "What are you doing there?" he glanced over at the book in her lap and picked up the pen she had dropped beside her, touching the tip to his finger and grinning at the mark it left.

"I'm trying to keep a journal of the project of Aiko." Kagome closed the book and got to her knee's, moving over to see how the water was doing. "I'm going to have to re-write the whole thing before I hand it in."

"Why's that?" Sango asked as she nibbled on a pocky stick and glared over at Miroku who's hand was slowly creeping it's way towards her bottom. "I thought it was supposed to be on your experiences with the egg." She took her pocky stick out of her mouth and slammed

it down on the back of Miroku's hand, shattering it to pieces. He yelped and sheepishly yanked the offended limb back, grateful it had only been a pocky stick and not something harder.

"Yes, but I can't write about this time or what happens here. He'd think I was making it all up and fail me for sure not to mention I'd have a lot to explain..." Kagome sat back again and glanced over at Inuyasha. She gasped in shock and fell over at the sight of him.

"I-Inuyasha!" She stammered out.

"Oh...' he gave her a sheepish look and dropped the pen. But it was already too late. Black squiggly marks were up and down his arms, the Kanji, "Bad ass" was written across his left biceps., his tongue and mouth were black from sucking on the ink.

"Inuyasha you look a mess!" Sango giggled.

"Except for the Kanji." Miroku nodded, moving closer to inspect the hanyou's handy work. "THAT I like. Fits you perfectly."

Inuyasha grinned with pleasure. "You want something written on you?" he offered to his monk friend. Miroku suddenly looked thrilled.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea..." Sango cautioned, noticing the glint that appeared in

Inuyasha's eyes.

"It will be alright!" Miroku insisted. "Perhaps just a little something..." He sat down beside Inuyasha and rolled up his sleeve. The dog demon was more than happy to oblige.

"Hey!" Shippo cried out, hopping up and down. "I want something too, Inuyasha!"

"Oi!" Inuyasha shot the hyper fox child an irritated look. "I'll get to you in a second. Stop bouncing around. Your distracting me!" Shippo immediately stopped bouncing and instead scooted closer to watch him work.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You aren't supposed to write on yourself, OR on anyone else!" She was standing now, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she gave them all a stern look.

"Why not?" he demanded grouchily, finishing his work on Miroku and grinning happily. "I"m done!"

Miroku beamed with joy and turned to show his new mark to Sango. She suddenly spit out the pop she had been drinking and covered her mouth with her hand to stop from bursting into laughter. Confused, the monk looked at his arm to see what had been written.

"You are NOT setting a good example." Kagome insisted, paying no attention to what was on the holy mans arm.

"Hen-" Miroku's happy face went suddenly dark.

"They're both old enough to decide if they want to be written on." Inuyasha argued, now going to work on Shippo.

""HENTAI!" Miroku demanded. "YOU WROTE 'HENTAI" ON MY ARM!" Dark vibes were streaming off the monk now as he gave a death glare. Kagome suddenly noticed it and

had much the same reaction as Sango, minus the spray of carbonated beverage.

Inuyasha seemed unfazed as he finished his work on Shippo, who was now squirming, wondering what Kanji HE had received.

"I figured I'd pick something that fit." The hanyou stated, then gave a wicked grin, the black rimming his mouth making him look like a demented and evil clown. Shippo was glancing at his own arm and suddenly burst into tears.

"HE PUT 'PAIN IN THE ASS' ON ME, KAGOME!"

Both the women gasped. "INUYASHA!" they scolded.

"Oh, NOW you two speak up!" Miroku complained. "Why didn't you say something over my 'Hentai' mark?"

Sango gave Miroku a droll smile. "If the sandal fits..."

"WHA!" Miroku managed to pull of a rather hurt look. No one was buying into it.

"Inuyasha, hand over that pen." Kagome insisted.

"I ain't finished yet, woman!" Inuyasha insisted., holding it out of her reach

"It's not like this is something new." Sango insisted in a louder voice, watching as Kagome tried to wrestle the pen away from the struggling half demon. "I don't understand this fuss your making." She finished, smiling as Kagome 'Sat" Inuyasha, then proceeded to scribble all sorts of Kanji on him.

"Yes, but NOW it's being advertised!" he grumbled. "No woman will come near a man with a Kanji like this!"

Inuyasha managed to finally pop back up again, then read what he could of the Kanji she'd covered his other arm with.

"Cute?" he grumbled. "FLUFFY!" his voice was starting to rise now. "ADORABLE? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?" he howled out. "I ain't some furry bunny!"

"RELAX!" Kagome shouted over the wailing of Shippo, the indignant arguing of Miroku and Sango and the growling of Inuyasha.. "It washes off!"

Everyone went suddenly quiet, then all three of the males took off running for the stream that was nearby, knocking each other over in their haste to get cleaned again. Kagome sat down hard and shook her head.

"Just when I think he might be a good father..." She grumbled.

"Yeah." Sango giggled. "They go and do something completely immature."


	4. With Cheese Please

**Chapter Four: With cheese please**

Jaken wondered off from the nearby stream, leaving Rin and the two headed dragon to drink their fill and play in the coolness.

Sesshomaru had left him in charge of the tiny human once again and had gone on yet another mysterious mission, not feeling the need to go into any detail about it with his servant.

Jaken let out a heavy sigh. 'He only thinks of me as a babysitter for Rin. How am I going to show him I am worth so much more to him?'

All his failures in the past to secure Tetsusaiga flashed through his head, and the little green youkai gave the ground a vicious kick. Unfortunately, the rock that he had assumes was mearly a pebble turned out to be a larger rock buried deeper in the ground.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" He howled out in great distress.

Jaken hopped about, tears streaming down his face as his foot throbbed painfully.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin came running over, deep worry on her face. Ah and Un followed close behind and gave a huff of air, eyeing him as he continued hopping on one foot.

"I am in distress, Rin! Do not disturb me now!" he rebuked, hobbling over to plant his injury into the cold stream water.

"Gomen, Jaken-sama." Rin bowed, then flashed him with a wide smile. "I'll go and find you something sweet to eat! That will cheer you up!"

"Fine, fine..."he grumbled, tenderly poking his offended limb. "Go find something to eat."

"Come, Ah, Un. Lets go and get a treat!" The tall beast followed the young human happily, doing it's best to imitate the tiny girls skipping. Jaken could only watch with his mouth hanging open at the odd behavior and shake his head.

"Dumb animal..."

The sound of wild splashing and shouting voices from farther up the river alerted him to the fact that their were others close by. When he recognized Inuyasha's voice as being one of them, he hobbled his way up the bank and hid himself in the bushes near the stream.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were all scrubbing themselves furiously with the water, their voices carrying over to Jaken as the strange comments were given.

"YOU give yourself 'Bad ass' and give us such insulting names?" Miroku sputtered out.

"OI! Stop your bitchen! Kagome put all this 'cutsie' shit on me. You ain't got nothin to complain about."

"You should have worn the 'Pain in the ass' Kanji, Inuyasha." Shippo muttered as he grabbed some dirt and sand from the shore and used it to scrape off his marking.

"Drop it fuzz ball." Inuyasha barked out, then discreetly followed the little fox demons example, pleased to see the markings were starting to come off.

They were all silent as they worked to remove the marker, then Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up and he strained to listen.

Jaken had been starting to move closer to see if Tetsusaiga was close by and feared that he might have made a sound. He stopped mid step, his other foot raised high in the air, both arms spread out to keep his balance, and held his breath, not daring to move a muscle.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered, now on alert as he watched the hanyou tense.

"Maw. Just the girls talking..." He grumbled, but strangely blushed a bit.

Miroku gave a solemn nod. "Ahh. They were discussing my virility, no doubt."

Both Inuyasha and Shippo shared a droll look, then splashed the monk with a healthy dose of water and dunked him beneath the frigid water. After he came up, sputtering and coughing, Shippo made certain he was close to Inuyasha, just in case the holy man decided

to retaliate.

"F-cough!FINE! So if they weren't discussing that, sputter, sputter what were they discussing?"

Inuyasha looked rather uncomfortable, then mumbled something under his breath.

"Come again? I believe I have WATER IN MY EARS!" Miroku seethed grouchily.

"I said Kagome was just talking about the kind of father she thought I was for Aiko!" The irritated hanyou ground out.

Jaken tipped over and landed with a soft thud on the ground. 'Father? and who or what was Aiko?'

"What sort of father did she say?" Shippo asked, rinsing his little arm one last time before he was satisfied the Kanji was completely gone.

"A good one."

Both Shippo and Miroku grinned. "Well, after that last stunt, she might be changing her mind." Miroku tilted his head to the side and tried slapping the water out of his ears, shivering as it drained out and tickled.

Inuyasha shot him a hard scowl.

"Well, one thing is certain." Shippo decided sagely. "We are going to have to keep an extra close watch on our little Aiko. We'll have everyone hunting her if word gets out that the Miko has a child."

"Inuyasha, he's right!" Miroku looked worried now."Once word gets around that you and Kagome have a child, anyone who holds a grudge with you will come after her."

The hayou didn't look very pleased at that. "I hadn't thought about it that way..."

Jaken felt elated. Here was a bargaining chip he could use to get Tetsusaiga! If he could kidnap their little half breed brat, then hold it for ransom, Inuyasha would surly pay! Giddy over his plan, Jaken snuck off to circle about and come upon the camp. He would follow them and at the first opportune time, snatch the baby away!

The three men trudged soggily out of the stream, shaking and wringing what water they could off themselves before returning to camp.

Inuyasha was deep in thought as they ate their lunch, then packed up and continued. Building up his courage, Inuyasha decided to find out just what Kagome thought of him as a father.

"Oi." he grumbled softly, not wanting the others to hear.

"Mm?" Kagome gave him a questioning look and smiled at him.

He just about decided to forget about asking but his curiosity won out. With a deep breath, he muttered, "I heard what you said to Sango."

"About what?" Kagome gave him a blank look, obviously forgetting what she has said only an hour ago.

Inuyasha felt his face burning an even darker shade of red. Dammit! She was going to make him say it.

"You know, about you thinking I might be a good father..." he squirmed with discomfort now. She was suddenly looking just as uncomfortable, and he nearly blurted out that she should forget he asked.

"What about it?"

'_Shit! I really want to know!'_ he thought. "Is that true?"

"That I think you might make a good father?" she asked.

"Mm." he nodded, not wanting to meet her eyes. What if she told him he was lousy? What if she thought he was the worst father around? He wanted a kid someday, and though he didn't want to admit it, he'd daydreamed a time or two that he would have a little family with Kagome. Oh sure, it had been a silly fantasy, but it was one he liked to call up when he started worrying about what would happen after they collected the rest of the shard.

When a soft smile curve on her lips and she nodded a bit, he felt the tension drain out of his shoulders and back.

"Yeah, I do."

That flash of his fantasy crept into his mind and he felt suddenly warm and content. He'd make sure he proved to her just how great a dad he could be. That probably meant he wouldn't be able to be such a hard ass. He frowned a bit.

'_Hmm... that just might kill me...'_

He gave her a slight nod.

"I'll try to behave... " He vowed bashfully. They walked on in silence for a bit, content in saying  
nothing for the moment.

"We might want to stop in the village up ahead." Miroku called out from behind them. "I have this feeling that they might be in need of our services."

"Oh really?" Sango gave him a doubtful look. "Do you mean to dispatch a demon or make an egg of your own?" she ground out.

"Sango," the monk gave her a solemn look and frowned a bit. "I can not believe you would be so cruel as to say such a thing. I have curbed my lusty ways, if you will be so kind to notice. Why, I haven't ask a woman to bear my child in at LEAST a week!"

"That's because we haven't been to any new villages in a week." Inuyasha pointed out.

"HUSH!" Miroku shot him a hard look. "My point is, it should not always be assumed that my mind is consumed with shallow thoughts at all hours of the day. For once, I would appreciate you all giving me the benefit of the doubt. I am, after all, an honorable monk and your friend."

Sango looked a bit sheepish now, realizing that indeed, she did always think the worst of his thought process. She reached a hand out to touch his arm.

"Forgive me, Miroku. It was thoughtless of me."

Miroku looked over at her and smiled softly. "You are forgiven. You've such a kind heart, it fills me with such sweet joy to-"

The sudden thump of her boomerang to his head cut him short, as his hand had strayed once again to her behind while he was busy making his grand speech.

"...Why the hell did I fall for that little speech... such a jerk..." Sango grumbled, shooting a death glare at the incapacitated monk.

Kagome and Inuyasha both sighed.

"I'll snag him." Inuyasha grumbled out and went back to retrieve his friend as the rest of the group continued on.

"Miroku, when you gonna get smart?"

The man was rubbing at the tender bump now forming on his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Ahh! With such a lovely woman around, I'm afraid my hand and mind forget logic and follow the ways of desire."

Inuyasha's nose scrunched up a bit. He thought Sango was lovely? Sure she was nice enough, and the exterminator could really kick some serious demon ass, but when it came to looks, Kagome had her beat hands down as far as Inuyasha was concerned.

Not that he would ever admit that to anybody.

"Yeah, well. You keep that up and you won't have to worry about the void in your hand. Sango will either chop it off herself or kill you before you have to worry over being sucked into oblivion."

His friend shot him a winning smile. "Ahh! What a way to go!"

The hanyou shook his head in distress. "She really smacked you good this time, didn't she?"

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had continued to walk on, knowing Inuyasha and Miroku would catch up sooner or later.

"Does it really bother you that much when he does that?" Kagome asked, a bit of a blush touching her cheeks. "I mean, I know it isn't appropriate and everything but..."

Sango looked behind them to be sure that neither the hanyou or monk were present. Shippo and Kirara were farther up the road, chasing after a brightly colored butterfly and oblivious the females conversation.

"Truth?" she asked, a bit of a blush gracing her own cheeks as Kagome nodded. Sango smiled a bit, giggling. "It doesn't really bother me that much. Mostly, it just takes me off guard, and I strike first before I think. But in a way, it seems like his own little way of showing affection." She scowled a bit then looked up at the blue sky and sighed. "I just hate it when he does that to some other woman."

"But he doesn't. I mean, he still asks them to bear his children, but you are the only one he fondles." Kagome had meant it to be comforting, but as she heard her own words, she felt ridiculous.

"Listen to me! Talking like it's a good thing." Both woman burst into a fit of giggling.

"Oi! Sango! Kagome! What's so funny?" Inuyasha called out as he carried the monk over the hill top and hurried to catch up.

"NOTHING!" They shouted at the same time. It would remain their little secret.


	5. Scrambled

**Chapter five: Scrambled**

Kagura soared over the woods, her mind occupied with dark thoughts. Naraku wasn't happy with her at all, not since she has tried to gain an alliance with Sesshoumaru. Life was a living hell now. If only she could find a way to return into his good graces.

The sudden buzzing from behind drew her from her thoughts. She spotted the flying bug as it made it's way over, it's nervous buzzing filling her in on the latest news.

Kagura's brows shot up, not sure she had understood correctly.

"Inuyasha and that human have a child together?"

It buzzed to confirm. Her eyes narrowed dangerously "Don't be ridiculous. They couldn't have had a child. She isn't even pregnant..." was she?

When the messenger gave a description, she grew even more puzzled. "And you say the dirty half breed guards it with as much passion as he does the shards and the woman?"

Again, it buzzed out it's confirmation.

Kagura felt an idea forming. "Well, child or no, perhaps Naraku will forgive me my transgressions if I bring it back to him." She followed the bug as it lead the way back towards the travelers.

Meanwhile, Kouga had just heard the news from his little network of wolves, who had picked up the information from numerous other animal sources.

"They say that Inuyasha and Kagome are mated now. They even have a child!"Ginta continued, happy that their leader was at least stopping long enough to hear the news. They had been running none stop for days just trying to catch up to him and the rest of needed.

"That filthy dog turd!" Kouga snapped. "How dare he touch my woman? He doesn't know the first thing about raising pups."

The wolf demon leapt to his feet and started taking off at a full run.

"Wait!" Ginta called out. "Where are you going!"

"To re-claim my woman, and take her and the new pup away! If anyone is going to raise a kid with Kagome, it's gonna be me!"

Jaken had been following the group for some time, his aching foot throbbing fiercely as they continued on.

"I must wait for the right moment!" he repeated to himself over and over. But the farther they went, the more unsure he became that there would ever BE a right moment. Beyond that, he hadn't seen anything resembling a child at all, save for the little fox brat.

"They've tricked me again!" he mumbled out. He was just about to give up when Inuyasha spoke up.

"You want me to carry Aiko now, Kagome?" He held his hand out eagerly and looked like an overly excited kid waiting for a reward.

Kagome noted his look and did her best not to laugh. She nodded and lifted the makeshift carrying pack over her shoulder and head, then gently took the egg form it and passed it to Inuyasha's waiting palms.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You are such a thoughtful father."

He gave her an odd look, then a half hearted "Feh."

Jaken once again felt his mouth fall open with shock. An egg? What they hell was this?

"Hanyou's don't lay eggs... do they?" He wondered. Well, neither did humans for that matter... at least he didn't think they did. In all truth, he hadn't payed any attention to what humans did to procreate. They were less than worth the ground they walked on as far as he was concerned, so why would he even bother finding out how they had children...

"Careful, Inyasha. Don't drop her. She's very fragile." Kagome was saying.

"I know! I won't drop her!" Inuyasha snarled crankily. "She's just as precious to me as she is to you."

Jaken dropped his head in his hands and sighed deeply. Well, weather it was really a child or not, it obviously meant a great deal to them and would still be worth taking and using to bargain with.

"I must cause a distraction and snatch that egg!" He crouched down, ready to spring up and toss dust in the hanyou's face when the sudden sound of breaking tree limbs and a huge dust cloud appeared just down the road a ways.

"Oh dear." Sango called back. "It looks like Kouga is paying a visit."

Inuyasha gave a hard scowl to the approaching dust storm and gently handed the egg back to Kagome. "That filthy wolf. What the hell does he want now?"

Kouga came to a swift halt just inches from Inuyasha's face, his nose almost touching.

"Oi! Dog turd! What's this shit I hear about you mating with my woman and making some half breed brat?"

"Excuss me!" Kagome was offended over every word. Just who was he calling his woman, and what right did he think he had to call their child a half breed brat?

"Watch your filthy mouth, ass." Inuyasha barked out, his own temper rising over the insult and the claim he had made to Kagome. "She ain't your woman, and it's none of your business!"

Kouga lashed out with a hard kick that sent Inuyasha sailing back. He then turned swiftly and grabbed Kagome up into his arms before she could move out of reach or protest.

"You aren't fit to be a father, or a mate. I'm taking Kagome and the whelp with me!"

He took off at a fast pace, Kagome kicking and screaming at him as they left.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha dove to his feet and shook off the punch. "AIKO!" Fear and anger hit him full force and he took off after them.

"Oh, this is getting to be rather ridiculous." Sango gave off a weary sigh, watching as Kirara changed to a fire cat, then climbing on her back. Miroku got on behind her and nodded his agreement.

"I told you once word got out, there would be trouble!" Shippo commented and dove onto the monks shoulder. "Now we're not only going to be fighting them for the shards, but for little Aiko as well."

Kirara took off after the two with a growl.

Meanwhile, Kagome was kicking and yelling at Kouga to put her down and stop being so idiotic.

"How could you let that half breed touch you? How could you let him get you pregnant!" Kouga demanded.

"We didn't- I mean, he's not- Oh forget it! I don't know why you think I need to explain it to you! It's all one big misunderstanding!"

"So explain it to me." He insisted.

With a deep sigh, she pulled out the egg to show him. "This is Aiko. She is a project I have at school, and I am to treat her like-"

"That's the kid?" Kouga cut her off, his hand reaching to snag the innocent white egg. As they leapt higher up into the sky. "This ain't no kid, it's just some dumb egg!" He carelessly tossed it over his shoulder and Kagome watched it sailing down towards the hard ground.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She started beating and smacking the wolf demon, screaming at the top of her lungs at him. Kouga flinched as her hits came harder and faster, not understanding why she was so upset over losing the egg, but suddenly wishing he

hadn't tossed it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"INUYASHA! GRAB AIKO! SHE'S FALLING!"

The hayou's eyes grew huge with panic and he looked about frantically for the egg. He spotted it as it neared the trees below and quickly shifted his direction. He was just about close enough to grab it when two wind blades slammed into him, knocking him back and away. He landed hard on a branch below and glanced up to see what had hit him. With shock and surprise, he watched Kagura swoop in on her feather and catch the tiny egg in her hand.

"Thank you. I'll just take this to Naraku. I'm sure he will know just what to do with it." At least, she seriously hoped he would. At the moment, she was convinced it was nothing more than some silly egg.

"HEY!" Sango shouted out as she sent her boomerang sailing towards the wind demon. "Give Aiko back, right now!"

Kagura dodged the attack and gave a wicked smile. Perhaps it wasn't such a simple egg after all.

Miroku was about to open his air void when the sound of buzzing reached his ears. "Dammit!" he swore, replacing his rosary beads. "She's got Aiko and their isn't anything we can do to save our godchild!"

He and Sango shared an odd look, then both shook their heads in exasperation over the oddity of becoming so attached to the egg in such a short amount of time.

"LE- GO OF MY AIKO!" Shippo shouted out, suddenly tossing a rapid fire of mushrooms at the woman in a fast and reckless fury.

Kagura tried dodging the mushrooms, but one smacked her dead in the forehead and she gave a light grunt of pain, releasing her hold on the egg.

Everyone sucked in a breath of shock and dismay as they egg once again fell towards the earth. Everyone made a dive for it at the same time.

"I'll get yer egg back, Kagome. Just stop pummeling me!" Kouga begged.

"Hurry Sango! We have to catch her before she hits!" Miroku cried.

"AIKO!" Inuyasha's terrified scream filled the air as he struggled to reach the egg.

"This had better be worth the trouble..." Kagura grumbled as she soared towards the ground.

Meanwhile, Jaken was sitting alone on the road, depressed and feeling useless.

"I lost them, Sesshoumaru-sama." He wailed pitifully to the sky. "How will I ever prove my worth to you if I can't even keep up with your filthy half breed brother and his friends?" He held his hands up in question and looked up to the heavens for some divine answer to his anguish, when he spotted the egg, suddenly rocketing it's way right towards him.

"GAHHH!" He jumped to his feet, running in circles as he tried to position himself beneath to catch it.

Kagura spotted the egg just then and sent a burst of wind down to cushion the it's landing. At the same moment Jaken jumped up and snatched it into his hands, giddy with happiness until he spotted everyone else coming down at him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed out, and took off running for cover..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all yelled, as the fall of bodies suddenly collided, smacking sending everyone flying in every direction. Inuyasha knocked heads with

Kouga and managed to snatch Kagome from the stunned wolf's arms, then land on his feet.

"Kagome! Are you alright?' He checked her over, eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Where's Aiko?" She sobbed out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Inuyasha looked stunned, then frantically searched the ground. "She's not here."

"Jaken took her!" Miroku called out from beneath the pile of bodies. He had managed to break Sango's fall, but his hands were securely wrapped around her waist and he was nuzzling her neck despite the lack of air in his chest.

Sango for her part was looking a bit dazed and confused and still hadn't gathered enough of her wits about her to pummel him.

"He's heading for the village!" Shippo cried out as he wiggled his way out from beneath the pile.


	6. Hard Boiled

**Chapter Six: Hard Boiled**

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and dashed off into the forest after Jaken and Aiko, leaving the others to follow as they untangled and got their own bearings.

Kagura had heard the fox demon's comment and attempted to get up from off the ground. She suddenly became aware of a heavy weight on her middle. "What in the-"

Kouga was slumped over her, his head pounding from the head butt he'd received from Inuyasha. "D-damn dog turd!" he growled out.

"Get up, you mangy little Cretan!" Kagura snarled, ready to rip him apart with her wind fan.

Kouga's head shot up and he fixed her with a hard gaze.

"Just who the hell you callin a CRETAN, you ugly air head?"

Kagura felt her face flush with anger. "Ugly! AIR HEAD?" She fumed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Oh, your going to PAY for that little comment, you filthy mongrel."

"I'd like to see you try it, yeah little hand puppet!"

"Excuse me!"

"I'm surprised you don't have strings attached." he waved the air above her as if searching for invisible wires.

"Why you-"

"Geeze, Naroku. I didn't realize your voice could get so high!" Kouga taunted further. He got to his feet and was just about to take a running step when her hand shot out and snagged his ankle. He went down with a yelp and turned just in time to see Kagura launching herself at him, clawlike nails coming towards his face.

"YOU FLEA INFESTED JERK!" Kagura landed on top of the startled wolf leader and started scratching at him.

Kouga caught her wrists and attempted to restrain the infuriated woman. "Back off, pesky little wind tunnel! You aren't my type of woman!"

"I wouldn't be interested! Your breath reeks of Doggy chow!"

"I'M NOT A DOG!"

"I KNOW! YOU'RE AN ASS!"

"Do you think we should interfere?" Miroku watched the whole thing with a mixture of awe and amusement as he helped Sango up with one hand and rubbed his stinging cheek with the other, A perfect red mark that looked like Sango's hand coloring his face.

"No. It will keep them occupied so we can get Aiko- I mean, that silly egg back." Sango patted Kirara on the head. The poor little fire cat had shrunk once again and looked dazed and confused. "Kirara can't transform right now. I think we will be walking the rest of the way."

Shippo was watching the cat- fight as it progressed, wincing as the two rolled about in the leaves and dirt, hair being pulled, scratching and biting from both parties, and more insults and name calling flying between the two than he had ever heard in all his life.

"MUTT!"

"WENCH!"

"HAIR BALL!"

"FEATHER HEAD!"

"MUTTON!"

"Mutton?" Kouga stopped short. "Do you even know what mutton IS?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagura Snarled out, then went back to wailing on the wolf demon, who continued to block her flailing limbs.

"Ohh." Shippo lowered his head in shame. "It's so sad to see a grown man getting bitch slapped like that."

"Shippo!" Sango gave the little fox child a horrified look. "Since when did you start using that kind of language!"

He folded his arms across his chest and gave her a rather defiant look. "Can I help it if I pick up on some of Inuyasha's more questionable phrases?"

Sango gave Miroku a sound slap in the back of his head. The poor monk blinked in great confusion and rubbed his sore noggin.

"What are you hitting me for? I didn't teach him!"

"You should be a better influence." She reasoned. "And besides that, he's just a kid."

"Woman, I swear sometimes your logic makes no sense..." He complained.

"...is that your hand on my butt again!"

Shippo nodded to confirm her suspicions while Miroku yanked his hand away and side stepped out of her range.

"I figured if I'm gonna get hit, I might as well get hit for a better reason than just Shippo's foul

language." the disgruntled monk mumbled.

"Maybe we should just get going before those two figure out what a waist of time this is." Shippo

encouraged when he saw Sango about to make a quick retort to the monks comment.

"Fine." Sango stomped off.

"FINE!" Miroku followed, miffed and rubbing his sore head.

"SHEDDING MONGREL!" Kagura shrieked, still going for blood..

"GLORIFIED FEATHER DUSTER!" Kouga shouted back, rolling them both along until they hit a steep incline and both started barreling down the hill, screaming in terror as they disappeared from view..

"Sheesh. Adults!" Shippo shook his head and scampered off after Miroku and Sango.

Meanwhile, Jaken raced through the forest, hugging the egg to his chest as he limp-hopped his way along.

"I have it, Sesshoumaru-sama! I have the key to getting the Tetsusaiga." Tears of joy and also from the pain in his foot, streamed down his little green face. With all the droplets impairing his vision, he neglected to see the gnarly root of a tree that blocked his path ahead and ended up tripping over the thing.

"GEAH!" The egg slipped from his green claws and rolled down the path into a patch of wild ferns.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Jaken was in the middle of scolding himself as he got to his feet then suddenly heard the rustling of the fern.

"CHEEB!" The sudden appearance of a monkey demon startled Jaken, and he face planted into the soft ground once again.

The monkey demon held the egg and stared with great fascination at the struggling creature, flailing wildly on the ground and trying to gain it's feet. The monkey shifted the egg under one arm, then climbed up onto one of the higher branches. There he sat, licking the slightly cracked egg shell and watching the show below.

"NO! Bad Moneky! Give back the egg." Jaken finally found his footing and shook his finger in a

belligerent manner up at the goofy looking thief. The monkey demons only response was to scratch it's little rear end and bear it's teeth in what looked like some demented smile.

"Grrr!" Jaken pushed up his sleeves, ready to climb up after the thing and ring it's little neck, when he suddenly herd a terrifying sound.

"JAKEN!" Inuyasha's angry voice echoed through the woods.

"EEP!" He froze in his place.

"Wer-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" the monkey's noises sounded like mocking laughter to Jaken and he angrily started tossing rocks at the creature.

"GIVE IT BACK NOW, YOU STUPID THING!"

"He's over there!" Kagome's shout alerted him that they were getting closer to where he was.

"Oh, PLEASE give me the egg back!" He pleaded with the demon.

"Wah-uh." it shook it's head, looking insulted and antagonistic. Then it picked up its treasure and leapt off into the trees, leaping from limb to limb.

"NNAAAHHH!" Jaken freaked out and, forgetting about his foot and the pain, tore off after it. Inuyasha and Kagome broke through the trees in time to see Jakens retreating back.

"That filthy little-"Inuyasha snarled as he shot off again, in hot pursuit.

"If he breaks Aiko, I'm going to fail the class!" Kagome's voice quavered with fear.

Inuyasha gave her a withering look over his shoulder. "It's just an egg to you, isn't it?" He suddenly stopped and set her down. Kagome looked bewildered.

"I-Inuyasha, why are we stopping? We have to catch up!"

He folded his arms and gave her a hard glance. "If this is just some silly project, why did we have to get involved? You can make up any stupid story about that thing, why did you want us playing along if all it is to you is some stupid white lump that came from a chickens ass?"

"Inuyasha!" she protested.

"What! You gonna 'SIT' me?" he ground out, his nose practically touching her own. "It might be some school project to you, Kagome, but this meant something more to me."

She was stunned. "It did?" She felt guilty and giddy all at once. "W-what did it mean to you? I thought you would think it was silly."

Inuyasha shook his head, sorry he had lost his temper and said anything. "It is silly. Just forget about it." He leaned down and waited for her to climb up on his back again. She didn't move.

"Inuyasha, please tell me what it means to you?" She coaxed softly. He was looking very uncomfortable now, and more than a little irritated.

"Now? You want to discuss this NOW?" He scoffed. "The egg could be a gooey mess if we don't hurry."

"Please?" She reached out and softly stroked her hand down his cheek. They both jumped back a bit, startled by her bold touch. Inuyasha was red in the face, his eyebrows knitted close together.

"I-I'm sor-"She started to apologize, but he cut her off.

"I just thought, maybe I could show you... how good I can be. How reliable and responsible I am... that I'm not some unstable creature who can't be soft and nurturing too."

Kagome was stunned by his honesty. "But Inuyasha, I already knew that about you."

It was his turn to look shocked. "You did?"

She smiled. "Of course! I can always count on you being there when I need you. And look how well Shippo is turning out, thanks to your influence in his life." She figured that might seem like a bit of a stretch, but in some small way, it was true.

"And you took wonderful care of me when I was sick. Do you remember? You made me that medicine your mother used to make for you? Then you stayed with me all night and kept me company."

He as looking rather embarrasses over her praise, but she knew part of him was also pleased that she had noticed.

"What about Aiko?" he grumbled. "We lost her because of me. What kind of father lets his kid get taken?"

"Aiko is just an egg, Inuyasha. but I love what she represents." she moved up and gave him a hug then, her arms slipping around his waist as she hugged him tight. "You will be a wonderful father, I know. And I don't' think that just because we've lost the egg, that you would loose a child."

Inuyasha tried holding back, wanted to not give in to the urge to hold her as well. But he lost the war when she mentioned that she thought he would make a wonderful father, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. They stayed like that for several minutes, both content to just hold the other.

"So... you have no other attachments to the egg?" he whispered softly.

Kagome blushed and decided to come clean. "Actually, I have become rather fond of our little daughter. I'd really feel bad if something happened that destroyed her."

Inuyasha was glad to hear it.

"Then lets go and save our daughter." he teased gently, picking Kagome up and diving off once more after Jaken.


	7. Poached

**Random Disclaimer:** I refuse to beleive you still need me to remind you that I don't own this anime... Feh.

**Chapter seven: Poached**

The monkey had succeded in loosing Jaken and was making his way around the branches of some trees. It pushed back a large branch and suddenly heard a noise below. Startled, it let go of the branch and it came whipping back, smacking the poor monkey in the face and sending it sailing into the stratosphere. The egg hovered for a moment in the air before careening towards the ground. Just then, Hachi the tanooki had been walking underneath the tree and looked up in time to see the egg falling towards him. He reached up and plucked it from the air.

Hachi couldn't believe his luck! The egg had fell into his hands like a gift from above. What a wonderful blessing to have occurred, since he had only just recently been listening to his own belly grumbling in protest over it's emptiness. His first idea had been to go to the nearby village and rustle himself up a bite, but the egg would go well with whatever else he ended up getting.

With an increased pace and happy step he made his way into the village, disguised as his most favorite person- Miroku. He saw no harm in impersonating his friend when it came to getting a little to eat. And he was almost certain his pal didn't mind one bit... as long as he didn't know about it, that was.

He was just turning yet another corner, when he was attacked from behind by a wild little green man.

"THIEF!" Jaken shrieked as loud as he could. "YOU STOLE MY EGG! GIVE IT BACK!"

"GEE!" Hachi flailed about wildly, his ears popping up and part of his disguise as Miroku ruined. "GET OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" The two were spinning about now, bumping into carts and walls, upsetting laundry hanging nearby and sending both people and animals running for cover as they twirled about madly like an out of control top.

Toutousai was just coming out of one of the local herbalists homes when he spotted them spinning their way towards him. He stepped back in time to avoid a collision and watched as something white came flinging out of the strange mix. He caught it with one hand and strolled on, only glancing down to inspect the thing when he was certain he wasn't being followed.

"An egg." The old demon grinned, then licked his lips. Ahh, he hadn't had an egg in some time. "An omelet would be lovely." he mumbled, then frowned a bit, realizing just one egg would not make much of an omelet. Glancing about, he noticed a chicken's pen nearby.

"No one would mind if I took only one." he decided and slunk his way towards the tiny shack to snatch another egg from one of the unsuspecting hens inside.

At the same moment he was doing this, Jaken and Hachi collapsed on the ground in a sick heap, both covering their mouths and trying not to hurl whatever was in their nauseated stomachs.

"Where... is... my... egg..." Jaken managed before clamping his hand over his mouth once more, his eyes whirling in every direction.

"It's ... (Gurgle) MY egg!"the odd looking Miroku with the Racoon ears insisted, his tail twitching beneath him. He went to hold it up to prove it and for the first time realized that it was gone from his hand. "GAHH!"

He shot up frantically and his form returned to that of the Racoon. Jaken was up and looking as well, stomach forgotten.

"Where is it?"

"YOU LOST IT!" Jaken screamed.

"YOU JUMPED ME! What did you THINK was going to happen!"

"Ummm... excuse me?" A tiny little girl stood not far off, an empty basket clutched in her arms. Both of the demons stopped arguing and stared at her. She offered up a tiny and slightly toothless smile and pointed behind her.

"If your looking for your egg, the ugly old man with the funny top knot took it that way." she pointed in the direction and then felt the sudden breeze brush by her as the two took off in a mad dash.

She saw a flash of them going around the corner and when she turned back around her eyes grew round at the sight of a demon dressed in all red with silver white hair descended towards her, carrying a lovely human girl on his back. She was thrilled. Only in her grandfather's stories had she ever heard of such things.

"Oi, little kid. You seen an ugly looking toad thing running around here with an egg?" Inuyasha hunkered down a bit so he was at eye level with the tiny thing. She gave a delighted squeal and reached up to yank his ears. Indignant, Inuyasha stood up straight and took a step back, setting Kagome on her feet before hiding behind her.

"Make her answer, dammit! I ain't askin again! She'll wanna tug on my ears."

Kagome knelt down beside the girl and pulled out a sucker from her pocket.

"Do you like candy?" She asked sweetly. The little girl's face lit up and she nodded vigorously. "Can you tell me if you have seen a little frog man with an egg?"

Again, the girl nodded, then clarified. "I saw a frogman wrestling with a racoon, who dropped the egg and the old man with the funny top knot on his head caught it then went around the corner towards the chicken coops and they ran after him." Finally done with her dissertation, she held out her hands expectantly and Kagome quickly unwrapped the sucker and handed it over before Inuyasha grabbed her again and they took off.

The girl was ready to burst with excitement as she plopped the sucker into her mouth and marveled at the two who had just left. Wait until her mother heard. Three demons and two human all after an egg.

"Hey! That's one of Kagome's suckers!" Shippo's voice called out.

She glanced up to see two humans and a small little fox child making their way towards her. She popped the sucker from her mouth and waved at them in a friendly gesture.

"Little girl, did a human and Hanyou just pass by here?" Sango asked breathlessly, Kirara peaking her head up from the safety of her arms to stare in wonder at the tiny girl.

"Um-hm. The pretty girl who gave me the sucker and the silver demon with the cute fluffy ears just went chasing after the frog man who attacked the racoon thing that looked like him," She paused to point up at a startled looking Miroku. "Except he had ears and a tail for a bit." she qualified before continuing on. "and they were both chasing the old man with the funny looking top knot who caught the egg was going towards the chicken coop, "she pointed behind her with the sticky sucker. "That way."

"Thank you!" Sango called out as she and the others ran past. The little girl waved goodbye, proud that she had been able to help out. Wouldn't her mother be pleased?

She started to skip back towards home to share her interesting news when a large gust of wind and a dust cloud swirled around her.

"HEY! YOU! Did you just see-" Koga started, still trying to knock the wind woman from her feather and get away from her.

"Your asking this silly human girl if she knows where-" Kagura said sarcastically, but the little girl cut her off with a heavy sigh.

"The monk who wasn't a racoon who was running with the fox boy on his shoulders and the pretty lady with the cute kitty in her arms just went after the pretty girl who rides the back of a silver haired Hanyou with cute puffy ears, who is chasing after the frog man who attacked the racoon thing that looked sort of like the monk..,"

"This human is long winded..." Kagura sighed in irritation.

"Reminds me of you." Koga muttered, then ignored her while he tried to figure out the tall tail.

The little girl just continued, oblivious to their words "... who dropped the egg that the ugly old man with the top knot picked up and carried off towards the chicken coop that-"

"That's it! The chicken coop!" Koga snarled and sped off, Kagura close behind him.

The little girl hadn't had a chance to finish the explanation when she was blown to the ground by the just and wind. She finally blinked and noticed the two were gone.

With a heavy yawn she got to her feet. Giving directions was hard work. She sleepily went back to her home and pushed open the door, the sucker hanging half out of her mouth and her little eyes drooping.

Her mother turned about to greet her and drew in a shocked breath at the disheveled sight of her youngest child.

"What happened? Did you get the eggs? Did those chickens attack you again?"

The little girl shook her head. "I didn't get the eggs. There were too many people in the chicken coop."

Her mother looked surprised, then angry. "So there are thieves in our chicken coop? Well, I'll have none of that!" Grabbing the broom nearby she charged out the door. Her tiny child decided she had just enough strength left before falling over for a nap to see her mother go after all the strange people she had run into that day. She trotted along behind her and watched in fascination as her mother marched up to the chicken coop, now bulging at the sides.

"Alright! I demand that you come out of that chicken coop THIS INSTANT!" the girl's mother shouted.

"Baka! Get off my foot!" Inuyasha's voice floated from the coop.

"Give me that egg, you old fart!" Koga snarled.

"What's the big idea, you pretending to be me? I thought we talked about this, Hachi!" Miroku shouted.

"GOMEN NASAI!" Hachi howled out miserably. "I was so hungry!"

"Miroku, stop lecturing and help me look for Aiko!" Sango insisted.

"EE-OUCH! The chicken bit me!' Shippo screamed.

"So bite 'em back, brat!" Inuyasha snarled.

The little girls mother stared in confusion for a moment, wondering how on earth so many had fit into the tiny building. Then her temper flared. It was too much like her own home, where her words were never heard. Well, she'd certainly make this lot listen to what she had to say!

"That does it! Come out right-"she swung the broom against the pen once, intent on making a racket to scare them all, but the force on the old wood was already close to breaking point so the added impact sent the wooden material bursting apart.

Chicken's were everywhere, their feathers filling the sky like a blizzard and their squawks of protests nearly drowning out the shouts and cries from the carious others flying through the air. Both demon, human and chicken were flying about in a graceful ball of fluff, everyone grabbing as many eggs as they could as they tumbled blindly towards earth.

"I got it!" Hachi shouted happily.

"THAT"S MY NOSE, YOU BAKA!" Toutousai screamed.

"Ah- Gomen!" Hachi scooped up his stash and beat a hasty retreat from the group, not wishing to catch anymore hell from his friend for impersonating him.

Toutousai followed his example and grabbed enough for his coveted omelet, then broke away from the rest and ran like hell for his hill.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she reached for one egg after another, none bearing the mark her teacher had placed. "I can't find her anywhere!"

Near the back of forest, Rin came upon the sight. She sat atop Ah and Un, all three puzzled as to why Jaken and the other adults were all fighting with chickens and each other for eggs.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin called out. "Are you okay?"

Jaken's head popped up form the cluster of bodies and his arms were filled to overflowing with white eggs.

"RIN!" He shouted. Then kicked and scrambled his way towards her, feathers sticking out from every area on him. "Quickly, Rin! Help me with these eggs! We MUST get them to Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"...eh, hai Jaken-sama." Rin wasn't sure why he wanted to take eggs to her master, but she decided it really wasn't her concern. She waited until he was on Ah and Un and then they took off in flight, Jaken shouting triumphantly as they went.

Kagura shot up from the group next, plucking feather after feather out of her hair and throwing them into the air until she found one of her magical ones. As soon as it transformed, she climbed aboard, her own arms full of eggs. With one last look of disdain in Koga's direction, she took to the sky's and headed for her masters to bestow the eggs at his feet.

"Filthy thief!" A broom came down hard on Koga's head and the wolf leader yelped, dropping all the eggs he had gathered. He beat a hasty retreat as the woman chased him, broom swinging wildly and connecting with him every now and then.

"This is ridiculous!" Sango moaned as she picked up one egg after another. "They could already have it, or it's been broken."

"Don't say such things! This is our God-child your giving up hope on." Miroku admonished. Sango gave him a scathing look and kicked him when he turned to inspect another egg. He went down face first and landed on a chicken, who squawked and flapped wildly until he rolled off it. Sango was immediately sorry and dropped down beside him.

"Gomen! I shouldn't have done that." She tried helping him back up when he snagged one of her hands and placed it on his own backside.

"I forgive you, Sango. I give you permission to fondle my backside which you so carelessly-" her hand connected with his cheek and he went down hard again on yet another chicken.

"Baka..." Sango grumbled and got to her feet, her face red with embarrassment for where her hand had just been.

"She's gone." Kagome whispered miserably, blowing at the feathers that were in her hair and sitting down hard. A chicken strutted over made itself comfortable on her lap.

Inuyasha looked over and frowned, then stomped over and batted the shocked chicken off her lap. It soared into the sky, it's cry of "BAAAAKKKAAAAA..." following in it's wake.

"We can just write on another one. Don't be so freakin upset!" he demanded, squatting down next to her and pulling a few more feathers from her hair.

Kagome nodded and looked up at him. "I suppose I am being a bit silly about it all. Maybe-"

"We found it!" Shippo called out excitedly. "Kirara and I found Aiko!"

Inuyasha leapt to his feet and gave out a whoop of joy. Everyone stared at him in shock and amazement.

"Awfully excited for a guy who isn't supposed to care." Miroku commented as he got to his feet and brushed himself off, politely removing a chicken from the top of his head.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and gave him a scowling look. "I'm just glad Kagome's not gonna have to fail her thing."

"Riiiight..." Sango smirked.


	8. Blue Plate Special

**Last chapter, kiddos! Hope you have enjoyed the fic****! (And NO! I still don't own Inuyasha. Happy?****  
**

**Chapter eight: Blue plate specials!**

Jaken and Rin had successfully found their way back to Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord slightly raised one delicate brow when his green servant deposited the pile of milk white eggs at his feet.

"Jaken, why are you blocking my path with eggs from filthy chickens?" his cold, calm voice sent a chill of doubt through the frog demon.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama, one of these eggs is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome!" he stated excitedly. "I happened upon them not far from where Rin and I were, near the river. I heard them talking about their baby girl!"

He was spouting off fast and furious now, certain his master would be impressed and very appreciative of all his efforts to see the child of his filthy excuse for a half breed brother, brought to him.

"He must have mated with that human, and they produced," he held up one of the white treasures triumphantly. "An EGG!"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched a bit, one corner of his mouth moving ever so slightly into a smirk. For the space of a minute, there was complete silence as Jaken waited for his praise and Sesshoumaru waited to control both his frustration and his amusement. Finally, the youkai lord spoke.

"Jaken, when was the last time you saw a human lay an egg?"

His servant's mouth fell open to answer and a blank and dazed look came over his eyes.

"And I certainly would hope that you're better informed than to think a dog demon, even a half breed like my brother, is 'HATCHED'."

Jaken clamped his mouth shut and started sweating bullets. "Well I- tha..tha..that is I assumed... you see, they were chatting-"

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Rin who was watching the whole thing in fascination. "Rin, do you like eggs?" he called out.

"HAI!" Rin replied genkily. "I like them very much Sesshoumaru-sama."

He nodded slightly then fixed his disinterested gaze once more on Jaken. "You've done well, collecting food for Rin. Cook her something then catch up." He turned away and left Jaken, Rin, Ah and Un, ready to put the silliness behind him.

"AH! Jaken-sama! You brought all these eggs for me?" Rin bounced about happily, then caught the still dumbstruck demon into a tight hug before he could avoid it. "I'll make us both something to eat with them. How do you like your eggs, Jaken-sama?"

He couldn't answer. He was too busy sobbing like a child over the trouble he'd gone through.

All for Rin's breakfast.

Kagura was having some new doubts of her own. She'd been picking up each egg, one after the other, that she had collected. Each one gave off no feeling of power or magic. And none seemed that special.

It had all been a waste. She'd spent all that time wrestling around with that wolf leader, chasing after Sesshoumaru's filthy little green lackey and exploding from a chicken coup only to realize how silly the whole concept of an egg having any magic in it really was.

"Baka..." She scolded herself, glad she hadn't taken the egg to her master. He'd have crushed her heart for sure over such a ridiculous offering.

With a deep sigh, she was about to toss the eggs from her perch when she got an incredibly wicked idea.

She swiftly turned about and went to find her target.

Koga was miserable. Not only had he not found Kagome's egg and returned it to her, he'd been beat up by two woman in one day, one of which was a silly human. Now how was the leader of the wolves to live down such a humiliation? And he could just hear Inuyasha's snide

little comments taunting him in his head.

'Oi, looks like wolfy-boy got his ass kicked by a broom wielding woman.'

'How'd you enjoy the straw up the ass there, wolf pup?'

He gave an irritated snarl and continued running. He'd just have to kick that stupid dog turd's ass and show him who was meaner. Better! TOUGHER!

SPLAT!

The egg that caught him in the back of the head held enough force that he went down hard face first and got a mouth full of gravel and dirt. He was hit by two more before he made it to his knees and looked up, ready to kill whomever had dared take pot shots at him. His eyes went huge then narrowed dangerously when he spotted Kagura.

"WENCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" he shouted up.

She tossed an egg from one hand to the other, a sly smirk on her lips.

"You wanted the eggs so badly, I thought I'd oblige." She lobbed off another shot and caught him in the face.

Furious and gooped with egg snot, Koga let out a snarl and launched himself at the wind woman.

"Draft shaft! I'll teach you to mess with me!"

Kagura pulled out a few more feathers to attack with, but they turned out to be chicken feathers and only floated delicately down out of her fingers after she had dramatically thrust them out.

"Ge-h!" She couldn't believe the dumb luck. It was enough time for Koga to tackle her from her feather and the two went falling, along with a dozen or so eggs trailing behind them, towards the forest below.

They landed with in a heavy thicket of shrubs. Before they had finished sighing with relief over their good fortune, a rain of eggs descended and covered them both.

"Mmmmm-BBAAAKKKAAAA!" Kagura shrieked furiously, egg yolk sliding across her cheek.

"AWE, CAN IT WOMAN!" Koga howled back.

The sudden chattering around them made them both stop their thrashing and they looked about with deep worry. A group of monkeys surrounded them, all eyeing the mess of eggs that covered them with wild hunger.

"Oh shit..." Koga muttered just as they were buried alive by the monkeys. Kagura shrieked furiously as she was dive bombed and shuddered at the tiny tongueslapping at the eggs on her face.

On a branch just above it all sat the monkey who had stolen Aiko in the first place. He held a partially cracked egg, happily licking at the leaking egg white.

Hachi had met up with Toutousai and the two were in the hermit's cave, a fire burning and their mouths watering as they prepared their eggs for consumption. Hachi hummed to himself happily while Toutousai sat and cracked the eggs over a hot flat rock placed beside the fire. The decision to combines their spoils was one made for two purposes. One, the more eggs they put together, they figured the more food they would have, and two, Toutousai was lonely, not receiving very many visitors and was glad for the company.

"It's a shame we have no nori to add, or a nice pickled plum..." Toutousai sighed.

Hachi nodded and inhaled deeply. "True, but this will be wonderful just the same. I am STARVING!"

Toutousai smiled his agreement and picked up the last egg. It had a strange mark on the side of it, one he had never seen before. The egg looked a bit beat up as well, cracks and scrapes all over the outside. But it was still an egg, so he shrugged and gave it a sound cracking against the stone.

The rank smell was immediate and it sent tears to the old man's eyes. Hachi had just started taking another big whiff of air when it hit him as well and his fur stood on end, his tail shooting straight out and his snout crinkling up in wild distaste. He slapped both hands over his nose to stop the noxious smell from intruding.

"What is that stench?" he mumbled, backing further away towards the cave opening. His apatite was rapidly diminishing.

Toutousai was practically gagging now and trying his best to scurry around the fire and high tail it to the door.

"Rotten egg!" He called back as he beat a hasty retreat from his home, leaving everything else behind.

Hachi took off after him and the two stood outside, fanning the air about their noses and watching dismally as their breakfast began to smolder, then smoke. The smell of rotten and burnt eggs wafted out of the cave opening and both the demons sat down, looking dejected.

Inuyasha sat pouting on a tree limb outside of Kaede's hut. Not long after they had retrieved Aiko, Kagome had left for her own time, insisting that the only way she would be able to be certain nothing else happened to the egg was to go back to her own time until the project was finished.

Inuyasha had grudgingly agreed, but now regretted it. He missed Kagome. And as stupid as it was, he was missing Aiko. A damn egg. How foolish was that? Missing an egg of all things.

But three days had passed already and every day, his mood got worse and worse. The others were acting a bit strange too. Miroku seemed more determined than ever to father a child now, and Sango had been slapping him silly. Except she wasn't slapping him as hard. Something in her had changed as well, and she was protesting just a little less over his advances every

day. In fact, Inuyasha could have sworn that he saw Sango watching Miroku with that strange female intent.

It made Inuyasha wonder if having the egg around and pretending it was a real child hadn't stirred something in the youkai exterminator as well.

"Feh! Surrounded by baka's." he decided, then turned slightly so his back was to the hut and it's occupants. He decided that the best course of action he could take was to avoid them all until Kagome returned and they could start looking for the missing shards again.

Miroku stepped out of the doorway and called out to him congenially.

"Inuyasha! Come and join us. Supper is almost ready."

The cranky hanyou gave a rather rude finger gesture that he'd picked up on one if his trips to Kagome's world and replied with his surliest, "Feh!" yet.

Miroku's eye twitched slightly over the discourteous sign he'd been given, remembering it was meant to be rude since Inuyasha had been promptly 'SAT' by Kagome when he'd tried it on her once. He decided to let his uncivil pal stay up in the tree and sulk. Better he was up there then down in the hut glaring the rest of them into distraction.

He re-entered the hut and gave the others a mild smile.

"Inuyasha graciously declined joining us for the meal." He took his seat next to Sango, who raised her eyebrow slightly and half smiled.

"Funny, Inuyasha declining anything graciously sounds a bit far fetched to me." She passed a bowl full of rice to him and turned back to scoop another for Shippo.

"That boy be in a foul mood. Thou would think he'd lost a real child." Kaede interjected biblically.

Sango gave an irritated puff. "It was an egg!"

"But it was a way to connect to Kagome without feeling like he was betraying his memory of Kikyo." Miroku explained sagely.

Everyone stared at him in shock. They hadn't thought of it in such a way before.

Shippo stared uncertainly at his bowl of rice, mulling over the words of the monk. He felt guilty and miserable all the time ever since that day at the chicken coop. A heavy weight rested on his tiny shoulders, and it was one he felt he needed to share with the others now.

"Emm, M- Miroku?" the little fox child stammered out, his voice a bit hesitant.

"Yes Shippo?".

"I- I need to tell you something." Shippo was looking at his rice bowl, his little ears drooping lower and lower on his head as he buried his little chin into his chest.

Miroku shared a curious look with both Kaede and Sango before placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"What is it, Shippo?"

"The egg... the one that Kagome took back to her world?" he started.

"Yes, what about it?" Miroku urged.

"Well," he stammered out. "..Kagome was so upset, not being able to find Aiko, so I..." he seemed to roll into a little fur ball as he mumbled the rest inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Miroku leaned in closer, his curiosity peaked.

Shippo looked up with fearful eyes. "I cast a spell on one of the eggs to make it look like the one she brought here," he wailed out pathetically. "Now that she's back in her own world, I'm not sure how long it will last!" He promptly burst into tears as the others looked on in mild shock.

"Well..." Miroku struggled for some sentence that might comfort the kitsune, but nothing came to mind.

"You mean the egg that Kagome went back to her time with..." Sango began.

"...is really one of the eggs that was in the chicken coop," Shippo wailed out. "Which means the real Aiko is out there somewhere. Cold and alone!" He sniffled pathetically, then covered his eyes and wailed out miserably. "I'M SUCH A BAD UNCLE!"

Kaede rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "I see not what the problem be. An egg be and egg, in this time or any other." She shuffled over to the door to move back the cover and let some air in. At the same moment, they heard Inuyasha's voice raised in excitement.

"OI! KAGOME!"

The occupants of the hut fell silent and stared at each other for a second before scrambling to their feet and running out of the hut to see what story Kagome had to tell concerning the egg.

Inuyasha had dropped down from his sulking branch and was waiting for Kagome to reach him.

"Well, she's smiling. That is a good sign, I'm sure," Sango whispered helpfully to Shippo and Miroku.

"Be thou glad you don't wear a necklace that allows ye to be 'sat' young one," Kaede muttered to Shippo darkly. "Ye would be most wise not to mention this to either Kagome or Inuyasha if there be no need to."

Shippo gulped loudly and nodded his agreement.

"How did your project go, Kagome-sama?" Miroku called out curiously.

Kagome smiled happily as she reached them all and started to take her heavy pack off.

"Wonderfully! I was the only one to bring the egg back in good condition. I completed it and passed the course, and I have all of you to thank for it."

Sighs of relief escaped from Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"To show my appreciation, I brought you all gifts." She beamed happily and reached into her pack. "But first, I have a special surprise for you, Inuyasha." She looked over at him and smiled warmly.

"You brought me a surprise?" the hanyou couldn't help but get a bit excited now. He hoped it was a huge pack of ramen. Oh, how he loved that ramen stuff!

"Mm," she nodded. "Hold out your hands and close your eyes," she commanded. Inuyasha gave her a rather suspicious look at first, then grumbled as he complied.

Kagome pulled out the little white egg and placed it in the palms of his hands.

"Okay, open your eyes now Inuyasha."

The dog demon cracked open his eyes to peek then shot them open as he recognized the egg. "Aiko!" he asked in surprise.

"Hai!" Kagome giggled happily. "I'd grown so attached to it, I asked my teacher if I could keep her. I thought you might like to hold her again." Kagome blushed deeply, hoping he wouldn't think her offering silly or make some snide comment about it. The whole experiment had turned out far better than she had ever dreamed, thanks to him.

"I couldn't have kept her in one piece without your help," she said softly.

Inuyasha was trying his hardest not to let his happiness show to much. When the egg suddenly gave a slight jolt, he cupped his hands around it, afraid he might drop and break the thing. It jolted again and the sound of shell cracking reached all their ears.

"Inuyasha, don't hold it so tight. Your breaking the shell on my godchild!" Miroku admonished. Sango smacked the back of his head over the ridiculous remark.

"I ain't holding it to tight! It's moving around on it's own!" he snarled back irritably.

"What!" Both Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

Crack.

"Peep! Peep!"

Inuyasha stood stalk still and looked dumbstruck at the others at the tiny peeping sound coming from his cupped hands. Slowly, he un-cupped his hands and found himself staring down at a semi-fluffy little yellow ball of feathers.

"I-I-I-" Inuyasha suddenly looked up at Kagome with wild eyes and wonder written all over his face.

"I'm a daddy!" he wheezed out happily before passing out cold.

The baby chic sat upon it's new daddy's chest, peeping steadily. Her new adoring family looked on with a mixture of amusement and wonder.

And thus Aiko, daughter Inuyasha and Kagome, was born.

The end


End file.
